DESCRIPTION (provide by the applicant) A workshop will be conducted to examine the importance of newly described processes that appear to be involved in chemical and radiation induced cancer. The focus of discussion is directed at determining the importance of taking these processes into account when attempting to assess risks that result from low exposures. The workshop has been organized to transmit concepts and information from basic researchers in the area to regulatory agencies. The workshop will draw on staff of federal agencies that are involved in basic research on carcinogenesis as well as agencies that are involved in the development of regulations and policies. A summary of the meeting will be prepared and this along with any conclusions and recommendations will be submitted to a peer-reviewed journal for publication.